


Night Walk

by bardofapollo



Series: In Love With The Universe [7]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bardofapollo/pseuds/bardofapollo
Summary: Poem about a very lovely walk I took in the darkness





	Night Walk

If you are anywhere near as vulnerable as me  
And held a single shred of self preservation  
You would never roam alone after the sun has left the sky

But the way the mist hung heavy in the air  
Diffusing the light of the castle  
And projecting the street lamps  
I simply could not resist

The way the moisture floated around me made me feel at home  
The dark should have scared me  
But I knew among the acres of land I was safe

And so I walked down to the river  
Hearing nothing but the clack of my boots onto the pavement  
Then the crunch of my footsteps on cold stone paths  
Never having to look behind me

I should have feared the people  
I am small and I cannot fight  
But I decided they were worth my trust

If not the people, the animals  
The ones that could take me away without a trace and no chance for justice  
But I respectfully nodded towards the birds nests and moved on

Maybe most of all I should have feared the ghosts  
Who knows how many roamed in the mist  
But instead I trusted the water and didn’t shine my torch in bushes that were not my own

I had always wondered what the dock looked like at night  
Would it make me feel lonely  
Or maybe I would never make it  
The evening gave me nothing but peace as I arrived to my destination


End file.
